


Ever After

by whatchamajig



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dirty Talk, Multi, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchamajig/pseuds/whatchamajig
Summary: Emet-Selch is a bit bossy...





	Ever After

Twelves above, how did you get yourself into this.

A breathy moan escapes you as Emet-Selch finally, blessedly, decides to meet your thrust with one of his own, making your back arch when he pushes in deeper. Your eyes are closed but you can feel his gaze on you and when you manage a peek you find that his eyes have gone dark, barely seeable rings of gold watching you. It feels like someone’s melted gold in your lower stomach and pushed it straight into your groin.

The two of you are in the inn in the Crystarium, yourself having retired there after helping Thancred and Ryne deal with the situation out in the Empty and then an emissary from Eulmore had come asking for your help with a local beast. It had been a lot, honestly. When you had finally made it back to the Crystarium you had just wanted to take a bath and then sleep for as long as you could. The Ascian had had other plans, apparently. He had pulled you onto the bed and, well, with a couple of sweet words that had been that.

Resting against the headrest of the bed Emet-Selch was the picture of hedonism; his boots had been kicked to the side of the room alongside yours, the leather having smacked heavily against the stone and he had looked at you strangely when it made you giggle. Later, you had responded when he had asked about, you’d tell him later. The heavy coat and undershirts that he favored were gone as well, leaving him with a chest that was bare save for a light dusting of hair and the raised welts that had been left behind by your nails. His pants had been pushed down just enough to get his cock out. The sight of him made you ache with want, so you said as much.

“You have been judged and found wanting,” Emet-Selch laughs, making a mockery of the words he had spoken in Amarout. “I assure you the feeling is quite mutual, though I fear your language lacks the word I am looking for.”

Deft hands grab your hips hard enough to leave bruises as he begins to match your thrusts, forcing more noises out of you. Your own hands alternate between resting on his shoulders for balance or tangling your fingers in his hands and pulling, which in turn causes him to hit your arse hard enough that the sound echoes throughout the room. When you try to steal back control of your rhythm those hands turn rough, gripping to the point that you do as guided just to get them to relax. Grind when you want to rise, rise when you want to grind. Your own arousal sits unattended, Emet-Selch’s fingers occasionally brushing across it to remind you who is in control.

“Look at you,” He sighs heavily. Pressing a hand against your lower back he pushes until you’re forced to lean against his chest. From this angle you can do little more but hold on and moan as he starts to thrust deeper. “What would your dear Scions think if they saw you like this? Spread out and moaning like a common whore. Do you think they’d judge you, hmm? Or perhaps they might join in. Oh, I think you’d quite like that.” One of his hands leaves your hips and, as if to emphasize his words, you feel his fingers tease along where he’s inside you, pressing in just enough for you to feel the building pressure without actually entering you. The keen that leaves you would be embarrassing if you were lucid but between his cock and his fingers and everything that is Emet-Selch you find yourself without care.

“Or perhaps I could simply lay you out in front of them and have my way with you.” He continues. Nipping at your neck he growls. “Let everyone know that Hydaelyn’s chosen, the savior of two worlds, enjoys being used, by such a long standing enemy at that!”

Emet-Selch hasn’t been an enemy since Amarout, since you used the Light inside you to help balance the Darkness inside of him and you pledged to help him find a way to bring those he lost without killing those people who exist now. And yet… you want that.

Oh, you don’t actually want him to fuck you in front of your friends and companions but the fact that he would if you asked him to turns you on so incredibly much. How much he controls you has a similar effect.

Suddenly you find yourself tipping back, Emet-Selch’s hand on your back keeping you from falling back in anyway he wouldn’t want you to. Grabbing an ankle he lifts your legs until they rest over his shoulders, pulling you flush against him. At this angle he has complete and total control. You reach out for him and upon realizing that the bulk of his body is too far away settle for clutching onto his arm as he picks up his pace. 

“I could do whatever I wanted to you and you’d let me.” The bed creaks and groans and you’re thankful that your room is on the first floor though you fear what your neighbors will say in the morning. His golden eyes focused on you Emet-Selch looks like he’s staring at something else. 

“Touch yourself.” He commands. By the way his thrusting is becoming erratic he’s reaching his end and full glad are you to follow him. Your fingers find yourself, trying to keep up with his movements. You work yourself towards completion, chasing that burning need with each twitch of your hips. Finally, finally you reach the end and as you come you call his name.

“Hades.”

The name brings a startled sound from Emet-Selch and with one finally brutal thrust he comes as well. You can feel him inside you and, now that you’ve come down from your high, you grimace. Clean up had never been your favorite part. Pulling out he collapses onto the bed next to you. Almost immediately you roll onto your side to face him, hands tucked under your head. For one brief moment Emet-Selch looks mortal. Vulnerable.

And then he looks at you.

“What?” He raises a brow, a taunting smirk on his face. “Pray tell don’t tell me you’re ready to go again.”

“Nothing,” You assure him, reaching out to trail your fingers down his chest. Deciding that you’re too far apart you scoot across the bed until you find yourself pressed against his side. Emet-Selch tenses, an action that’s over and done with in half a second and if you hadn’t been paying attention you wouldn’t have noticed. The moment it’s gone, however, he sighs as if put upon and then wraps an arm around your shoulder to pull you close.

“Nothing.” He mocks and huffs, but lets it go.

The air in the room cools rapidly and though you hadn’t seen him do anything you know that Emet-Selch was responsible. As the two of you lie there you can’t help but think of all the questions you want to ask him, all the knowledge he must have, but you decide to let it go.

For now it’s just the two of you and as you start to fall asleep you see him look at you with the fondest of looks.

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know how to describe this other than being just smut and introspection 
> 
> find me at whatchamajig.tumblr.com! send me prompts. please.


End file.
